The Tickling
by Purple Canadian Pancakes
Summary: Can you imagine if Sealand got jealous of England and America when they first started dating because big bro isn't paying attention to him anymore .. I betcha Sealand would just try and get between them as often as he could. Just like today.


Hetalia one-shot

UsUk

Human and country names used

Sealand - Peter

England - Arthur

America - Alfred

A cute lil one-shot pipermccloud and I ( liz-iz-awesome) did on Tumblr

America and England were sitting on the sofa, listening to music when Alfred starts to lean closer, leaning in for a kiss then suddenly Peter pops up and clings to Arthur.

"I don't want big brother to get a boyfriend; he'll forget about me!"

"I could never forget about you, Peter. No matter what I will always be your big brother."

"Promise?" he snuggles up closer on him, clinging tighter.

Looking at Alfred and somewhat shrugging Arthur hugs Peter tight "I promise with all my heart, Peter. I will never /ever/ forget about you or leave you." He kisses Peter's head and Alfred makes an unholy cooing noise.

"AWWWWWW! THAT'S SO CUTE!"

"Alfred please, not at this moment."

"Bugger off." Sealand piped from the safety of his brother's arms, snuggling into him.

Laughing Arthur joined in "yeah, bugger off, Alfred."

"Ohh I'll get you for this one." Alfred says in a funny voice going to tickle Peter.

Arthur joins is tickling Peter's sides and plowing on his cheek

The child screeches with laughter and starts to wriggle and writhe, trying to tickle them back before rolling off England's lap.

Laughing after getting a hit of the tickles Arthur catches his breath. "Get back here you lil nugget!" He calls going after Peter.

"You will pay!" Alfred calls also going after him.

Catching Sealand, Alfred picks him up and whispers "let's get England." Before turning around and looking at Arthur who's eyes go wide.

"Ready for the Tickling Two!" Sealand laughs, lunging at England's ankles to keep him in place before tickling up the back of his calves.

"No, Alfred Freaking Jones not you too!" Arthur screamed as Alfred joined Peter in The Tickling Two "n-n-noooo -ahahaah!" Arthur couldn't stop laughing after that.

"No no stop I can't breath!"

"HAHAHAHA! THINK AGAIN!" Alfred started working his way tickling up Arthur's body trying to catch that kiss that taken from him by the 12-year-old.

With a almighty leap, Sealand rocketed up to England's shoulders, smooching him on the cheek and giving a cheeky look to Alfred, proud he got a kiss in first before resuming his tickling under his armpits.

"Do you give in?"

"I give I give!" Arthur yells kissing Peter on the cheek in return.

America sat pouting in the corner. Apparently not feeling up for tickles anymore.

Arthur set Peter in his lap kissed his cheek one more time then whispered "America seems a bit down, how's about I give him a little kiss to distract him and then you-" he paused for effect looking over at Alfred "you can go and tickle him, right here" he says tickling Sealand lightly under his arms "and then we can all go get some food. How about that, huh? And then we can get ice cream."

After listening, the blond nods, agreeing that maybe he should just throw Alfred a bone and let him have his kiss. He squealed when England started to tickle and shrunk his arms in, giggling.

"Okay, I'll go over and then when I say 'now' we tickle him, got it?" Arthur asks, waiting for a conformation.

Sealand grins and winks at him ,ready when he was. Maybe he could get used to Alfred, he didn't seem like a bad guy after all.

"Okay, be quiet and stay right behind me."

After moving Sealand off his lap Arthur gets on all fours and starts to crawl over to America.

"Alfred~" Arthur singsongs his voice to catch the Americans attention. It works. "You still want that kiss, right?"

Alfred looks at England, mind being a place not meant to be seen by children, and blushes just a tad "Is that an offer?" He asks, thinking he's being all smooth.

"Its what you want it to be." Arthur says, still crawling closer and knowing Peter was right behind him. Getting right up on Alfred's lap Arthur places a short sweet kiss just gracing Alfred's lips. Alfred leans forward to try and deepen the kiss when England moves back a bit.

He smiles and Alfred knows he's been tricked.

"Peter NOW!" England yells and then they are all in a heap of tickles and laughter.

Sealand had been quietly creeping, and at the signal he leapt up on America and started to tickle down his sides and armpits, putting his full weight on him.

He reached up to take his glasses too so he couldn't see and tucked them in his shirt, laughing.

"Oh GOD!" Alfred screamed at the attach, laughing so hard he cried as his sides were tickled by little hands and his stomach was assaulted by slightly larger ones.

"We are Kirkland's! You shall surrender to us and buy us food!" England said, remembering his old pirate days he added an 'arg' for effect making everyone laugh more. "With my first mate Peter by my side we will rule this land!"

"You're getting to far into this rollplay Art." Alfred said then realized that now he has insulted the Kirkland name. In front of two Kirkland's. They youngest Kirkland's no less- he was dead. You could see the color drain from his face as he got death stairs from the two.

Until Arthur and Peter looked at each other and started laughing.

"The look in his face though!" England said threw gasps for air.

"He thought he was a goner!" Sealand leaned on him, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug before looking at America.

"I come from one of the best pirates ever in the whole history of the world. We shall never surrender, nor give up to the likes of you!" He stood up and climbed on England's shoulders, saluting.

"That's exactly right, I would rather be locked in a room with the frog than surrender to you." Arthur said, standing to make himself taller in comparison to the sitting American. Almost forgetting about Peter but not quite he grabbed one of his feet and put the other in his hip. "Now, I am famished. Would anyone like to go for food?"

Alfred perked up at the mention of food "can we get Mc-"

"No McDonald's America." he looked up slightly "Unless you want some, Peter?"

"Hm.." Sealand decided to be nice to America for once, tapping his chin in thought. "Pirates eat seafood all day and I hear McDonalds has great fish foods! We can go there."

"That is a vertical good point Peter, whatever you want." Arthur said smiling a genuine smile. "I could go for some fish and chips."

Alfred couldn't help himself and gave England one more light kiss.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Alfred said in a very enthusiastic voice looking up at Sealand "my treat."

"Sounds like a plan, let's go then."

As they were leaving Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and sung it between them with Peter still on Arthur's shoulders and they looked just like an little happy family.

No one could ask for more than what they had right there.

The End


End file.
